A conventional simplified corset for neck is prepared by providing parallelly, between a chin-receiving tube, which has been formed in the form of a ring that permits to surround a neck of a patient, to encompass the upper region of the neck, which extends from the chin to the rear side of the neck, so as to support the upper region of the neck of the patient, and a lower side supporting tube to encompass the lower region of the neck in the similar manner, a plurality of bellows-shaped pillar tubes for supporting the chin-receiving tube in the vertical direction of the neck to form openings, thus preparing a corset. These tubes are made of soft synthetic resin, so that they can inflate or deflate by supplying air to them or discharging it from them, and they can expand like a balloon by supplying the air through supplying/discharging air ports (air injection ports) (see for example Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3084442).